Harry Potter: To The End
by ecanem025
Summary: POST HBP! Harry Potter goes on his final quest to make it to the end. Guided by his friends and a new love he would never have expected, Harry finishes what Voldemort started. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe except for my own OC that I made for this story.

Harry Potter: To The End  
Chapter 1 – Flashback

"This is it," Harry Potter thought as he looked over Hogwarts, his former home, hoping not for the last time. He stopped dead when he came to Dumbledore's white tomb and stared at it for a good few minutes. What he needed more then anything right now was Dumbledore's guidance. He knew he was strong enough to do what he needed to do, but that still didn't make it any easier.

Harry was restless, while he felt nervous, he was also anxious to get this over with so he can truly start his life. "My life," Harry thought, then realized something, "Tonight, no matter what happens, I'll be free."

In a golden red burst of flame Fawkes appeared before Harry Potter. Dropping a single golden feather, he gazed expectantly up at Harry. At the site of this feather Harry's eyes took on a burning green that would even make Moody cringe. Harry looked straight into the eyes of his faithful phoenix and replied, "Thanks Fawkes, take this message inside the castle and alert everyone, make sure to alert Lillian, then flash back. I have a feeling I'm going to need you very soon."

His faithful phoenix trilled a beautiful note of phoenix song and in a twist of his feathers burst into flames and was gone.

Harry sighed, it was almost time. He looked over to Dumbledore's tomb once again and spoke the following words softly, "Professor, I know that I did some things you wouldn't have agreed with but I was out of control then, I have no right to be forgiven but please don't think to badly of me professor. This is the moment we've been waiting for, and whether I die here today or not, he will be gone, I'll make sure of it."

A single tear slid down Harry's cheek. "I miss you professor"

Turning away abruptly he pulled his wand in a swift single movement and disarmed the person sneaking up on him. There was a cry of surprise and a grunt, then silence.

In an instant he was on him, disappearing and reappearing in an instant next to the person wand drawn to his heart.

"Merlin, mate you could have killed me!" Ron said with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

Harry spared him a sheepish grin in return, before helping pull him up and hand him his wand back.

"So I take it everyone got the message?" Harry asked with more confidence then he felt.

"Yeah mate, everyone's itching to get out here but there only holding back on your orders. What do you want us to do?" Ron asked, looking fearful for the first time since Harry disarmed him.

"Okay, Voldemort's fight is mine and mine only, if his army comes with him, I'll have the need for all of you, but if not then you clear out of the halls because it might get ugly." Harry said feeling his heart lurch in fear if anyone of his friends died tonight.

"If no one shows up but Voldemort you have to promise me Ron that you'll watch them, I can't have anything happen to them, because if Voldemort has them it's over, do you understand?"

Ron nodded his head glumly, not happy about not being able to join in the fight but with a fierce determination to save Harry's family at all cost.

Harry looked toward the forbidden forest, and no longer then a second after there was a large fireball coming his way.

Ron still staring uselessly at Harry had barely time to react as he felt Harry grab him down to the ground, disappear, then reappear a couple of meters away. Instantly Harry was on his feet and with one long fluid motion at the fireball, that in mere seconds was about to collide with one of the greenhouses, shot a stream of what looked like smoking ice that instantly dissipated the fireball just as fast as it came.

Harry scanned the forest line as Ron stood next to him slightly trembled from the close call. Harry got Ron back to his feet and said, "He's toying with us."

"He's waiting for something," Harry said as he absentmindedly scratched his scar. "I can feel his anticipation; he wants something badly and soon. He knows I won't go down there into the dark where some of the darker animals will be on his side."

Ron nodded impressed with his best mate's logic. Harry, Ron reflected sadly, had grown up very fast in a very short time.

Funnily enough Harry Potter was thinking the same thing, about how the last year, as horrible as it was, was also one of the best.

Harry momentarily forgot about the fight and remembered the past year.

To be continued. This is just, lets say, a pilot chapter to a story I would like to write. If you like it please comment and let me know so I can keep going with it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe except for my own OC that I made for this story.

Harry Potter: To The End

Chapter 2 – The beginning of the end.

Harry Potter was depressed. It was mere hours since Dumbledore's funeral and he was sitting on the Hogwarts express with his faithful friends. Hermione was seen reading a book and every once and a while she would sneak a peak over the edge at Harry shooting him furtive glances. Ron was snoozing with his head against the window sill. Ginny was absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks looking very deep in thought. All the while Harry Potter had his head against the window, but unlike his best mate, he wasn't in a world of dreams, he was thinking about how he was going to take life into his own hands.

About how he was going to get his revenge on the people that have caused the most damage to the magical community. Top of his list of course was Voldemort, that was easy, second was that greasy git Snivellus, oh he had a very special plan for the next time he finds Snape. Then of course Bellatrix Lestrange. After them, the dark order will fall upon itself and they will be caught quickly. But before dealing with Voldemort he must find the Horcruxes and destroy the parts of his immortality, then deal the stunning blow.

Harry Potter suddenly felt elated, and extremely happy, he felt an intense pleasure that wasn't connected with his own feelings. The laughter was ringing in his ears and he couldn't take it anymore.

All of the sudden with a mighty slap across the face Ron got him back to the present. Harry quickly sobered up and glared at Ron.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for," Harry said, fuming.

Everyone was staring at him as if he was fluffy with three heads.

"You suddenly went all stiff and started laughing like the window was the most funniest thing in the world, only it wasn't a normal laugh, there was something weird about it," Ron said slowly looking at his friend with worried eyes.

Harry, suddenly remembering why he felt so elated jump up and whipped out his wand.

"It was Voldemort, death eaters are on going on the train," Harry said quickly running to the door and slamming it open.

"Not now," Harry though desperately, getting into a flaming rage. He knew it was useless to get angry now and lose control but he was sick of this life, sick of having to defend yourself when you're supposed to be free.

Harry decided to try something he never tried before on purpose. He channeled the anger he felt, the injustice of it all, and the grief he'd been feeling ever since Dumbledore took that hateful curse to the chest and then something strange happened. Everything was clear and he knew what to do.

As soon as he got into the hall he could hear the screaming of people and knew the death eaters where on board. He charged down the hall recklessly with Ron and Neville at his back, Ginny and Hermione bringing up the rear.

A death eater was rapidly approaching in the opposite direction; Harry kept running until he was face to face with him. Then he realized who it was.

"Wormtail," Harry spat disgusted with the figure in front of him.

Wormtail seemed slightly nervous, he had no backup. "Figures," Harry thought, "That's how he used my father."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry cried out focusing on the grief this one person caused.

Wormtail dodged to the side slamming into the glass of one of the train compartments, breaking it and making the people occupying the compartment scream.

Harry leveled his wand but changed his mind and shouted, "_Protego!_"

A darkly orange to black colored curse shot by Wormtail bounce off it and went straight back at him with Harry's perfect aim.

The curse caught its mark and suddenly Wormtail started shrieking in pain for no apparent reason.

Collapsing in a heap on the floor Wormtail was still writhing in pain. Harry silenced him and bound him without even thinking of what he was doing and tried a new charm he was learning just for when he met Pettigrew again.

"_Immoabeo!_" Harry shouted at Wormtail.

Ron was the first to ask, "What did you just do to him?"

"Charm I've been looking for, it will make sure for the next twelve hours there is no way he can transform into his stinking rat form." Harry replied not taking an eye off of Wormtail.

Harry grabbed Wormtail and dragged him into an empty compartment and decided to shut the door on his leg rather hard.

"Woops, 'scuse me Wormtail missed my footing. You know, speeding train and all," Harry replied with a sense of amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah, and just so you don't get any smart ideas, _Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry said pointing his wand at Wormtail.

Harry slammed shut the door this time, not on his foot, and placed a locking charm on the door. He will have Wormtails head, and he won't be getting away anytime soon.

Suddenly there was a battle raging down the hallways as both students from Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix battling death eaters in every direction.

With a sudden cry of pain Tonks hit the floor with a thud, dead or unconscious, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head for now.

Harry charged into the death eater and started where Tonks left off with the duel against this vile piece of scum. Swishing and flicking his wand back in forth in some complicating rhythm he dueled as fiercely as he ever had before but it still wasn't enough, but that didn't stop the death eater from upping the stakes.

Through a compartment door the death eater grabbed a young girl, first year by the look. Then suddenly Harry saw her face and remembered who she was. She was a first year Gryffindor. Lilliana he thought her name was. She was thin and small with black long hair that reached past her shoulders and piercing blue eyes that looked at him in terror.

He remembered helping her with homework a few times in the common room. His rage built ten fold because of her involvement.

Then the hated voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted through the mask, "Potter, hand over your wand and come alone and I'll let her go."

Harry knew at once that he would not let anyone get killed and he could work some escape route out some other time, he dropped his wand to the floor at the same time Lillian shouted, "Harry no!"

He gave her a cheeky grin but felt it was probably seemed quite forced. The shouts were dying down now and another death eater came up from behind putting a wand to Harry's head.

"Let go of her and let her go back into the compartment." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Lucius summoned Harry's wand then complied letting go of the sobbing girl. A thought instantly formulated in his mind's eye, only it seemed really reckless but for some reason he knew it would work.

He charged forward acting as if he was about to knock down Lucius but dropped to the floor the instant he saw surprise flicker on the death eaters eyes behind his mask. Lucius and the other death eater acted at once, both shrieking, "_Avada Kadavra!"_

Harry opened his eyes to find Lillian shaking him awake, her tears falling on him. He looked at her through half closed eyes and a splitting headache.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Lillian shrieked when she noticed he was awake and Harry groaned from the loudness of it. "Oh, I'm so sorry you just scared me, are you okay? Merlin you're bleeding everywhere."

Harry barely understood what she was saying due to the dull throb in the side of his head, and then he knew no more.

Harry was in a deep black hole that was quite empty. He didn't know how he got here but he wanted to get out of it, slowly but surely he felt himself moving. Then slowly he opened his eyes.

"Hospital Wing, figures." Harry thought, he looked to the side to see his faithful friends once again all camped out around him in various forms of slumber. Then his eyes came across Lilliana who was sleeping in a chair with her head laid against the side of Harry's bed.

Lilliana suddenly awoke when she felt someone's eyes on her and she started to tear up when she saw it was Harry looking at her groggily.

"How come you're here?" Harry asked softly, his voice raspy.

"Because it's my fault your hurt, and I wanted to thank you and make sure your all right and-" Lilliana babbled softly while she started sobbing again.

Harry put his hand over hers efficiently silencing her, she kept staring at him through tear stained eyes obviously shaken up over the close call they had both had.

"Hush, it's in the past now and the past cannot hurt you unless you let it." Harry told her gently rubbing her hand. She started to sob more and attacked him with a fierce hug reminiscent of Molly Weasley. Harry rubbed her back gently soothing the young Gryffindor gently.

Once Lilliana gained some control of her emotions, Harry asked if he could have his glasses back. Nodding, Lilliana put them on for him and Harry's world came into perfect view. Wiping her tears he asked "What happened?"

Lilliana complied instantly spilling out everything she knew in a rush, "Well death eaters got into the train and attacked, nobody good was killed, it was more of a scare tactic, well that's what one of the Ministry people said, a guy named Peter was caught and the only deaths were those two death eaters that had you. But I guess you lost your balance and fell into a window, and the glass that broke sliced your head and you have a skull fracture. Madam Pomfrey said you should stay for at least a week."

At this Harry groaned out loud making Lilliana giggle. "Don't worry," she replied, "I'm going to stay with you for as long as you have to,"

Harry cut her off and told her she didn't need to do that but the young witch had her mind set. Harry was touched deeply that she would just throw what ever she was going to do and stay with him.

"Thank you," Harry's said, his voice crackling not because it was raspy, but because of the emotion he couldn't quite place.

Lillian looked down and mumbled, "It's the least I could do,"

And this is how it started, for the next week Lilliana hardly ever left Harry's side unless it was to sleep or shower and change clothes. Hermione, Ron and Ginny also hardly left Harry's side but Lilliana was the one who spent the most time with him.

Doing anything and everything, talking throughout the night and playing games like Chess and Exploding Snap. Harry was getting stronger with each and every passing day.

Harry and Lilliana started to share a certain bond, but it wasn't anything that Harry had ever felt before. He certainly felt a friendship with the loyal girl, but it wasn't just that, he felt more like an adult then he ever did. As if he was a teacher and she a pupil. But he didn't think about it much, he really didn't think about anything much anymore.

Halfway during his medical stay, while showing Lilliana how to put up a shield incase she ever needed it, a burst of orange and red flame appeared before their eyes and Fawkes gently landed in front of Harry instantly startling the young wizard.

Lilliana jumped back with a look of fear on her face. Harry gently started to pet the beautiful birds golden feathers and asked, "What are you doing here Fawkes?"

"It's okay Lilliana, this is Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix." Harry said when he noticed how fearful Lilliana had become of the bird.

Lilliana shakily put a hand out and gently started to pet Fawkes who trilled happily in response. Lilliana smiled and started to pet Fawkes more enthusiastically.

Suddenly something very strange happened, Fawkes stood and looked straight at Harry and turn his head slightly staring into his eyes. Harry, having studied Occlumency while in the Hospital Wing, felt something enter his mind.

"Hello Harry Potter," a voice trilled into his mind. Instantly he knew it was Fawkes. He spoke back, "Hi Fawkes?" All the while Lilliana was staring at him oddly because of his sudden change in facial features.

"I've chosen you as my next wizard to bond with." Fawkes explained. "I became Dumbledore's familiar when I was just a young phoenix and stayed with him since." But before Harry could ask the phoenix elaborated, "A familiar is the form of a magical animal that bonds with a wizard, and thus increasing his magical power and sensitivity to magic. Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard and as his former familiar, I have his power which I will now transfer to you. That is if you will have me as your familiar, Harry Potter." Fawkes finished with a slight nod to him.

Harry replied shakily, "Er, if you want to Fawkes I would love you to be my familiar, does that mean you'll be staying with me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter." Fawkes trilled happily in reply. "Let me begin the transfer of the power."

Still staring intently at Harry, Fawkes started to glow bright red and burn up causing Lilliana flinch back her hand before she got burned.

Harry felt something stir within him, as if a phoenix sprang to life inside of his stomach and was trilling happily in reply to Fawkes phoenix song. Then Harry started to glow bright red and then it all ended. But Harry hardly noticed, he felt this unbelievable surge of magic flow through his veins, it was almost overwhelming. The phoenix in him trilled louder and louder until all he heard was phoenix song. Then Harry passed out and knew no more once again.


	3. Chapter 3 Death and Destruction

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe except for my own OC that I made for this story.

Harry Potter: To The End

Chapter 3 – Death and Destruction

Harry eyes snapped open suddenly and he felt the most wonderful, most exhilarating feeling he ever felt. He knew so much so instantly it was shocking, he could remember potion ingredients and complex hexes and jinxes and how to become an Animagus as if he'd known his whole life. But all this knowledge, all these memories paled in comparison to the feeling of raw power rushing through his veins. He felt himself glowing and then with one stifled cry hit the bed with a dull thud.

He awoke hours later and felt perfect, as if no one could touch him. He stood up from bed and took a look around. It was as if he was seeing the world for the first time. Different colors and swirls were everywhere and he knew he was looking at pure magic in its rawest form.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out and shrieked when she found him out of bed, thus awaking everyone who was snoozing by his bed.

"What are you doing up Mr. Potter!" she yelled at him.

"I feel perfect, I feel…." Harry stopped himself before he said too much. He learned long ago that ears where everywhere.

She was glaring at him and Harry thought he should be cringing, but this power, this authority that he felt had kept his gaze straight and serene and looked back into her eyes.

Suddenly time slowed down and he was looking into her thoughts, her memories, visions of a young girl walking up to the sorting hat looking terribly frightened.

Harry snapped himself out of it and the connection broke. He understood now, he had Dumbledore's knowledge, power and memories. Not all of his memories but many important ones.

They where all whirling around in his mind and he got slightly dizzy. He looked around with wide eyes as these visions of his headmaster passed by his eyes, visions of Dumbledore twirling and disappearing and reappearing and shooting off hexes and curses left and right, visions of Dumbledore watching Harry when Harry least expected him to be, feeling the emotion Dumbledore felt when he took one look at Harry.

Harry knew in an instant but he didn't understand how he knew. But now he knew that Dumbledore loved him, loved him like the son he never had, like the grandson he never had. Dumbledore was proud of him, always, even when Harry was thrashing and flipping over tables in his office Dumbledore could only feel shame and sorrow. And love.

Harry never understood before but now it was clear.

Everybody seeing his wide eyes and fear etched across his face slowly came closer to him. Harry broke down instantly, the emotions, the emotions he thought he would never receive were flooding into him and he couldn't stop it. He didn't know if he wanted to if he could.

Harry screamed and with this scream Fawkes who was still on Harry's bed trilled with him. Suddenly the school was shaking and Harry couldn't stop him self. He didn't want to stop himself. This was building ever since he was a year old and he always convinced himself that bottling up his emotion was the only thing to do.

Harry could count on his fingers the only times he let it all out. Let anyone and everyone see his pain and he couldn't stop, as if something inside him just couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

The school although shaking wasn't in any danger. He knew, how he knew he had no idea but he knew. His rage at Voldemort, at Snivellus, at everyone that took everything away from him was released and focused so tightly he felt it constrict his heart.

Everyone was staring at him with wide anxious eyes having no idea what was going on. Then it all stopped and Harry stood up and looked at them with haunted eyes that broke their hearts in two. The pure emotion in his gaze scared his friends, and then it was gone.

Harry searched these new memories for anything on Occlumency and felt as if books and books were being read before his very eyes. He brought up his shield which took little power and felt a serene sense of calm fall over him.

He looked at them again and said slowly and calmly, "Sorry."

Madam Pomfrey who was staring at Harry with an open mouth and wide eyes simply nodded and performed a diagnostic charm over his body.

"Your healed, how do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I feel, I don't know, but I don't hurt." Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey continued to stare at him and asked, "Please stay at least until the end of the week."

Harry nodded numbly and got back into bed, his group of friends crowding around him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Someone asked. It was Hermione, he figured.

"Yeah, okay." Harry replied numbly staring at the ceiling.

Then suddenly he sat bolt up and stared at Fawkes.

"Why didn't he tell me Fawkes, why?" Harry asked Fawkes as peacefully as he could manage.

Fawkes trilled slow morose sounds in reply that no one but Harry understood.

"Oh," Harry said slowly.

To everyone in the room, this one single word conveyed hurt and pain like none of them could imagine. The Harry they knew suddenly seemed like that little ten year old boy that was locked in a cupboard under the stairs.

Harry got back into bed and without saying another word fell asleep, dreams full of dueling wizards and phoenix cry was all he heard and saw.

Everyone watched as Harry fell asleep peacefully; they all turned and looked at each other, then to Madam Pomfrey who had her gaze only on Harry, for an explanation.

Lilliana didn't know what to think, she hadn't known Harry a long time, but he was incredibly nice to her, always helping her when she needed it, and simple things such as asking how she was at breakfast. He made it a point to be friendly to her, not because he had to but because he wanted to.

Ginny was confused, the love of her life just got up, screamed, and made the castle shake, look at them and fell asleep. She didn't know what to think of it all. Especially the way he talked to the phoenix as if he could understand it. It was just too confusing.

Ron was a little scared at how Harry acted but he was to confused and just sat down to think.

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face. She was just as confused and scared as everyone else, but she was trying to make sense of it all.

Harry Potter woke up later in the evening to muffled sobs. Suddenly he was up and alert, his wand flying from the side table to his hand.

"What's happened?" Harry said, his voice crackling with power.

Lilliana had her head down on Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione looked as if she was having trouble controlling her emotions as well.

"There was an attack, there clearing it all up now…." Hermione replied.

"It was Snape, he, well he and a group of Death Eaters went around and attacked Muggleborn houses, and well, Lilliana's mother didn't make it." Hermione finished while Lilliana sobbed harder.

Harry felt a fire build in him. He turned Lilliana so she could look at him. He wiped her tears and gave her a hug, then looked at her again and asked her, "Where were they last seen."

Hermione without thinking answered the name of some random village. Harry quickly turned to Fawkes and asked if he knew where it was, Fawkes trilled with an affirmative sound.

Harry turned to look at them and said simply, "Stay here."

Fawkes flew over to Harry's shoulder and at the same instant he flashed away he heard the protests and screams of his friends.

Harry didn't know what he was expecting but the destruction that met his eyes scared him. There was still a battle raging but he couldn't find Snape anywhere. Harry gave up his search and started walking down the alley way as if he hadn't a care in the world, where Hit Wizards and residents were dueling Death Eaters left and right.

He stopped in the middle of the group and decided no one else was going to get killed.

He turned on the spot and disappeared and reappeared in an instant behind two Death Eater's that were attacking a family of four behind some building.

Harry shouted with all the rage he could pour into the curse, "_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

Both Death Eaters crumbled, an arm falling from one, a leg from the other.

He disappeared again with a silent pop and reappeared on the other side of the area, in front of another four Death Eaters.

Harry silently cast simple reducter curses at the Death Eaters and watched with pleasure as they crumbled instantly.

Harry looked around, and found the last band of Death Eaters, only two of them. They were hanging two young girls by their ankles.

Hatred and fury coursed through his veins and he popped away again appearing before the two Death Eaters who dropped the children.

Harry conjured soft mats for them to fall on and blasted one of the Death Eaters away with an Expelliarmus. The second one though was going to know how it felt.

"_Levicorpus!_" Harry thought with all his might.

The man was suddenly upside down being suspended by his ankle just like the two younger girls were seconds before.

The younger girl looked at him in fear and awe and then to the guy.

She suddenly burst out laughing at the position the Death Eater was, flailing his limbs around begging to be released.

"No mercy for Voldemort and his followers," Harry said very quietly, but even as soft and quiet as it was everyone on the street heard and it dared not question it.

He dropped the man and instantly bound him in ropes and added a jinx to make sure he wouldn't Disapparate.

Harry then called out to Fawkes and in an instant he was back in the Hospital Wing looking at his friends.

He knew they were mad at him and he could understand why. He didn't understand what drove him to go there. But he had to, he had to make a mark and make them fear hurting anyone. He knew he probably killed seven people just now but he didn't care, it was worth it.

He held Lilliana in his arms because she ran to him first and he told her soothingly in her ear, "They won't be hurting anyone ever again."

She sniffled and looked at him, then said, "She was the only person I had, my daddy died when I was young and I have no aunties or uncles or anything. What am I going to do!"

Harry held her softly still, letting her get it all out, then softly replied, "Don't worry about that now, we won't let anything happen to you."

Harry picked her up and led her to a bed and laid her down, tucked her in and asked Madam Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep potion.

Madam Pomfrey obliged and soon Lilliana was sleeping peacefully. Harry never truly understood how young she was, she was only eleven for Merlin's sake.

Harry sat in a chair by her bed, and soon all his friends surrounded the area.

Hermione was the first to ask in a hushed whisper, "What happened Harry? Where did you go?"

Harry answered while his eyes never left Lilliana, "I went to where the Death Eaters were, and there all down now. Some permanently."

They all stared at him in shock. Harry finally took his eyes off of Lilliana and looked at them, then replied, "I'm sick of it, I'm sick of taking precautions when they fight to the death. There will be no more mercy."

He knew he was being slightly harsh to his friends but he needed them to understand, that it was time to fight fire with fire and he wouldn't back down anymore. No, the young naive Harry Potter was no more, now he knew what to do.

The next morning Lilliana was a bit calmer but still quite shaken up. She was clinging to Harry's side as if letting go would kill her. Harry didn't mind one bit, he would do anything to help anyone who needed it and she needed him right now.

Lilliana was still fretting about where she was going to go and an idea formulating in Harry's mind.

"Lilliana," He shook her gently to get her attention.

Once she was looking at him he started talking, "Don't worry about where you're going to go, I'll take care of it, you will go where ever you want to."

She said instantly, "But I want to stay with you, I have no were else to go,"

She started crying again and Harry didn't know what to do but rub her back. He couldn't let her come with him, he would be in extreme danger, he would be looking for the shattered pieces of Voldemort's soul. How could he let this innocent child get caught up in it?

But he promised her, he told her where ever she wanted to go, she could go and Harry would not be breaking any promises.

"Okay," Harry said in a voice that soothed and comforted the crying child and she finally fell asleep cuddled up next to him.

While Lilliana was sleeping peacefully for the first time without potion since her mother died. Harry beckoned his friends over.

When he had there attention he started with his plan, "Okay, I know this will seem like a shock to you and everything, but for the first time I've realized the mistakes I've made by pushing people away. I want you all to stay with me, if you can that is." Harry added quickly taking a peek at Ginny.

There quite talk was suddenly interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"There you are Harry." She said slowly and warily, as if this conversation was costing her something.

"Hello Professor," Harry replied smiling grimly to the new Headmistress.

"Harry, in about two hours I'm going to need you to come up to my office, Dumbledore's will needs to be read and your apart of it. Your friends can come to." The Headmistress said.

"I'll be there professor, thank you for letting me know." Harry replied.

Two hours later saw Harry walking up to the Headmistress's office, Lilliana clutched to his hip and his friends trailing behind.

With a wave to the stone gargoyle it permitted them entrance to the spiraling stair case. Harry tuned out his friends starts of surprise to how he could just open password sealed doors with the wave of his hand and ascended the stairs with Lilliana clutching to him in fear.

Harry knocked on the door then let himself in. Once all his friends were sitting he sat down himself and looked over to the Headmistress and waited.

Mad-Eye Moody walked in, his leg clunking with every step. Then sat down next to Harry.

Harry gave a slight nod to Moody to acknowledge him. Then Professor McGonagall started.

She looked towards Lilliana and looked to Harry.

"She stays. She's trustworthy." Harry said quietly.

He thought he heard Moody say something but an instant later it was forgotten.

"Well, this is how it is. Dumbledore doesn't necessarily have a will on paper but he left two notes for each of you, and then told me what to do with his property." Continued the Headmistress.

Harry took Dumbledore's letter and held it in his hand, waiting for McGonagall to continue.

"Albus wanted to split his vault with you Harry, and the Order of the Phoenix to continue paying for this war."

Harry interrupted her before she could continue. "I don't want the money; give it all to the Order."

"If that's what you wish Harry, but Albus also wanted you to have any of his possessions which are all here in this office. Would you like to look around?" The Professor replied.

"Yes," Harry replied shortly, standing up and walking over to Dumbledore's cabinet. He knew Dumbledore wanted him to have his Pensieve and all those memories he showed him.

He took it out and grabbed all the memories also and put it into one of Dumbledore's rucksacks. He looked inside the cabinet and found a pair of Dumbledore's purple socks. It made him want to laugh hysterically and cry for days. He took them and put them inside the bag then sat back down.

He opened his letter silently and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_  
If you are reading this letter then I am no longer among the living. Do not fret my dear boy, as I've always said, death is but the next great adventure. I'm not sure if you know this already Harry, but I love you. You have surpassed any and everybody in my heart and I hope I let you know that before I passed. Also when you come to the age of eight teen you will take over the Potter family vault. Again I'm not sure if you already know this but just incase I thought I should tell you. I'm afraid I have to tell you something I've kept from you until you were of age. But you are the only living Heir of Godric Gryffindor himself. So rightfully the sword is yours, as is the ring. If you do not know about the ring ask Professor McGonagall. If she is with me among the deceased, then go to Hagrid._

_Just know Harry, that no matter what you do, what ever happens, I will always be proud of you, and I will always love you._

_P.S. Tell Fawkes I said goodbye, I hope he keeps you good company._

Harry sat there numbly for what seemed like ages, which in reality was only a few minutes.

Harry got up and walked to Godric's sword and stared at it for a moment. Then took it out of its case and put it around is waist.

Harry pulled the sword from its scabbard and turned it over in the light. The sword felt funny in his hand, it felt as if it was made for him. Like it was waiting for him to hold it and claim it as his own.

Harry pulled the very tip of the handle but wasn't surprised when it slid off revealing a wand stuck to it with a golden band around the wand with a red ruby centered in the middle.

Harry looked at the wand and knew at once it belonged to his ancestor, Godric. He took the ring and put it on his finger.

But Harry didn't know if this was the wisest decision because as soon as he did he glowed bright gold and red, then out of thin air Godric Gryffindor stepped out of Harry's body and stood before him.

Everyone in the room was staring at the two of them in shock, no one moving, or breathing.

Then Godric looked at Harry with intense satisfaction and said, "My son,"

Harry didn't know what compelled him to but he got on one knee and said, "Grandfather,"

"Rise my son, I've a lot to tell you but very little time," Godric said.

Harry rose and looked at his grandfather from centuries ago and spoke, "Yes, sir?"

"You know the powers that have been granted to you my son, as the phoenix and this ring connect with you, you will know what to do. There is a great evil on this world. Do what you can and nothing more. Your family loves you Harry, and they are very proud of you. Goodbye son, don't forget to live your life." Then suddenly Godric disappeared into mist and was gone.

He noticed a change. His power felt different, he didn't know if it could be any stronger then it already was but he didn't think about it. Gryffindor's ring woke up all this raw power that was just coursing through him since Fawkes became his familiar, and somehow while strengthening the power, it also controlled it more then Harry could.

He turned to look at everyone, they all wore shocked expressions but were soon back to their normal faces as everything calmed down. Harry bowed his head to McGonagall and said, "Headmistress."

As he was walking towards the door however Moody stopped him, "Potter, how would you like to co-lead the Order with me?"

Harry stopped in his tracks and just looked at the door. Then turned and said, "Why?"

Moody replied with both his eyes locked onto Harry's, "Because it's what Dumbledore wanted incase of his death. He said you knew more about Voldemort then any of us, And I for one don't want to be the only person to lead the Order."

Harry gave a brief nod to Moody and said, "Okay, as long as everyone here can join."

When Moody nodded to him he turned and looked at the door again, then silently opened it and kept walking through.

Once they were back in the Hospital Wing, Harry was confronted by his friends wanting to know what was going on. Harry thought the truth would be the best answer and sat them all down.

"Fawkes has chosen me to bond with, and while I'm not completely sure what that means, I know I do have Dumbledore's power. His knowledge and some of his memories." Harry told the group as a whole.

Hermione seemed a little put out by this. Harry quickly seeing this added, "It wasn't my idea Hermione, and you know what I have to do."

She nodded and looked down a bit as if she was ashamed of how she acted.

"But that still doesn't explain what happened with Gryffindor." Ron put in looking at Harry for an explanation.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor's Heir. I don't know exactly what to think of it actually. It makes sense now though, Godric's Heir against Salazar's Heir." Harry replied looking out in the distance.

"I feel so different but so much the same. I don't know how to respond to all this. I don't know what to do. But then again, I do know what to do. Does that make sense?" Harry asked.

"No not really…." Hermione replied.

Ginny got up and came over to him giving him a hard hug and whispered in his ear, "Everything will work out, I know it will."

He smiled at her and replied, "Thanks Ginny," Then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Harry turned and looked out towards the window were the sun was setting. It was beautiful and peaceful all at the same time. Hermione stood to his right, Lilliana gripping him from the left. Ginny hugged him from behind and Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry never felt more gratitude then in this one moment.


	4. Chapter 4 One Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe except for my own OC that I made for this story.

Harry Potter: To The End

Chapter 4 – One down

Harry Potter was pacing up and down the Hospital Wing. Always pacing, what was he turning into? Do to his new found powers and abilities he now realized he hardly needed to sleep. An hour or two a night would suffice and even then sometimes it was too much. He just kept thinking things over and over in his head.

Suddenly an idea struck Harry and he smiled. Bolting from the Hospital Wing he ran towards the Library and found Hermione with her head in a book.

"Hermione," Harry started, panting from the run.

"Hold on…, okay there, yes?" Hermione said, marking a page in her book.

"I think I know where a Horcrux is." Harry whispered.

"Really, where?" Hermione said, clearly excited at the thought of finding one of the Horcruxes.

"Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort came back to Dumbledore, looking for a teaching job. He knew he wouldn't get it but he still came and took the time to see Dumbledore. By this time he had already made a certain number of Horcruxes and had a group of Death Eaters behind him. Dumbledore never knew where the Chamber of Secrets was until we found it in second year. So while Voldemort came to the school, he could have gone down into the chamber to hide a Horcrux." Harry said speaking very fast, and very quiet.

"It makes perfect sense," Hermione said, looking as if a light bulb just shone over her head.

"When can we do it," She asked.

"When can I do it, and that's as soon as I get down there," Harry replied.

"Harry James Potter, if you think your going down their alone then forget about it. We're coming with you." Hermione replied looking only slightly mad.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Lilliana Emmerson were all walking down towards the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

Once at the door Harry turned around and surveyed the group.

"I just want you guys to know that you have the chance to turn back right now. If you don't want to go, I rather you stay up here and wait for us. There could be something I over looked the last time I was down there and I don't want to put any of you in danger." Harry said.

They all nodded and responded as one, "We're going!"

Harry stood beyond the tap and hissed, "_Open_", in Parseltongue.

The entrance to the chamber opens and Harry peaked down.

"Hmm, _Close_" Harry repeats in Parseltongue. "I've got a better idea"

"Fawkes!" Harry said.

In a flash of flame Fawkes appeared and stood gazing at him expectantly.

"Fawkes can you flash us all down into the chamber?" Harry asked his phoenix.

Fawkes trilled an affirmative. "Okay you lot, gather around me, everyone holding hands? Okay good, Fawkes, take me to the antechamber. Not the actual place. Understand? Good, 3… 2… 1…" As Harry said one Fawkes flew overhead and Harry grabbed his tail feathers, in a fiery flash they were in a dark cold place that Harry associated with the Chamber.

"_Open_" Harry hissed in Parseltounge.

The passageway opened and Harry taking the lead with Fawkes on his shoulder strolled in, his friends bringing up the rear, looking on with great attention.

Harry knew something was wrong the second he took a step past a certain point.

"EVERYBODY! Get back and close your eyes." Harry shouted.

When no one moved he shouted, "GET ON WITH IT!"

Harry's friends scrambled back and shut their eyes tightly. Harry started talking in low hushed whispers to Fawkes and in a flash Fawkes disappeared.

There was a great rumbling causing dust and debris to fall down, then slowly through a pipe no one saw a giant Basilisk, twice as big as the one Harry faced in second year slithered out. Harry seeing the serpent closed his eyes instantly.

"BLIND HIM!" Harry screamed to Fawkes.

Harry waited patiently, suddenly hearing a roar and an affirmative trill Harry opened his eyes to find the Basilisk trashing around while blood poured from its eyes.

"Everyone can open there eyes, but stand back and don't you dare come near. Go to the door." Harry said without looking back.

Lilliana shrieked when she saw the Basilisk, and as soon as she did, the Basilisk turned its head in her direction.

"Bloody hell," Harry said.

Not knowing if it would work but trying anyways, Harry held out his palm and tried to feel what he felt when he held Godric's sword when he first put on the ring.

In a flash of metal the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in Harry's hand.

Twirling it around in his hand he jumped in front of its way and slashed hard across its mouth.

A number of sharp teeth were sliced right through and fell to the floor while the Basilisk thrashed around again.

Momentarily forgetting about it's other prey, the Basilisk focused its attack onto Harry which was what Harry wanted.

Harry swayed back and forth, dodging the Basilisk huge bites. Slashing his sword every once and a while cutting the Basilisk. He wasn't causing too much damage to it but every little hit count.

Harry was waiting for the moment the Basilisk made a mistake to plunge the sword into its mouth as he did before.

Harry jumped to the left as the Basilisk took a bite to the right. The Basilisk reared its head up high and Harry made sure to hit the stone floor hard so the Basilisk knew where he was.

In an instant the Basilisk struck, its head snapping down, mouth wide open. All his friends screamed at the same time thinking the Basilisk had finally gotten his prey.

Harry was literally inside the Basilisk's mouth, pushing his sword all the way to the hilt into the roof of the Basilisk's mouth.

Blood poured all over him but he didn't care, he still pushed on, using some of his raw magic to push harder.

Then with a great shudder the beast toppled over with Harry still in it.

Harry's friends rushed over to him and pulled him out, while Harry was still clutching at the sword.

Harry waved his wand over his clothes getting rid of all the blood that was on him and finally grinned at his friends.

Ginny went up to Harry and leaned in close.

Then she slapped him straight across the face making him stumble back and almost fall on his arse.

"What are you doing!" Harry said.

"Giving you what you deserve for scaring us all too bloody death!" Ginny said glaring at him, then running into him hugging him for all he was worth.

Everyone else soon joined in hugging him. Harry then said, "Okay lets look around, there's got to be something we overlooked. If you see anything, DO NOT TOUCH IT. Come get me." Harry told them all.

Hermione and Ron started looking all around, waving their wand at certain points. Lilliana and Ginny came up to him and asked, "Look for what?"

"Oh I forgot you guys didn't know, well I'll put it this way, if you see something that looks out of place down here, or a secret door then come get me. Do not touch it, it could be cursed." Harry told them and then he started looking around.

He gently ran his fingers over the tall statue of Salazar. He felt magic here but he could tell it was too weak to be anything.

Harry continued to run his fingers over the statue.

Suddenly Harry felt a strong sense of magic. It made him shiver because it was so cold. It was dark magic.

He turned and called out to his friends to come join him. He told them what he thought about the wall and then started to stare at it.

Only a second later he decided just to try what Dumbledore did, he turned to his friends, "Does anyone have a small knife?" He asked.

Ron pulled a very small blade out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, "What are you going to do with it?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked her in the eyes and his never left hers, suddenly with a swish of light the knife cut through his skin, and without wincing, peppering the wall with blood.

He waved his wand over his cut and then over the knife as the wall started to glow in a white arch. His friends, after flinching at his cut arm, looked transfixed as the wall glowed in an arch and opened up. Inside was just a small looking podium. On top, gleaming in all its glory was the cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Get back everyone, it could be another trap. Voldemort wouldn't let someone get this far without letting them go easily." Harry said staring at the cup.

Harry took off his robe and then his sweater he was wearing underneath. He threw his sweater over the cup and picked it up.

Putting his robe back on he gave the cup wrapped in the sweater to Ron for safe keeping, because Harry knew something was going to come up, but what he didn't know.

As they walked out, Harry didn't need to wait to long to find out what it was. Suddenly hundreds upon hundreds of snakes of all various sizes were coming around them, all staring Harry down hissing menacingly.

Harry quietly told everyone to be very still and quiet.

"_Stand down_," Harry hissed to the snakes. "_It is I, Lord Voldemort._" Harry hissed, knowing that he and Voldemort are the only wizard's who could speak parseltongue possibly in the magical world.

"_Liarrr…_" Hissed one of the snakes, the biggest and most scary looking one.

Harry whipped his wand at the snake and it disappeared in a puff of smoke, "_I am merely possessing this boy, do any of you care to try and block your master's path?_" Harry hissed, pushing his magic into his voice to make it more menacing then it already was.

The snakes merely surveyed him for a couple of seconds, then the second largest one looked up to Harry and hissed, "_We is sorry Master, we felt the presence of another and came to protect as you set us to._"

Harry thought a second then replied, "_There is no longer need to protect down here, I am taking what needs protecting with me, you may all return to the forest. You have all served well._"

All the snakes suddenly slithered away leaving Harry and his friends just standing there.

"Harry what the-" Ron was about to say before Harry cut him off.

"In a second Ron, I want to get the bloody hell out of here first." Harry replied.

"Fawkes!" Harry yelled.

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder; everyone then held hands while Harry told Fawkes, "Okay go ahead, Hospital Wing."

In a flash of fire they were suddenly in the middle of the Hospital Wing, and Harry sat down hard into a chair.

After Harry explained what he told the snakes, Hermione replied, "That was brilliant Harry! What made you think to do that?"

"Well, Voldemort thinks that he and he alone knows about his, er, _things_. So the only person who he truly thought would be down there is himself when he set the traps. Since I knew he could take possession of people even with a body I decided to test my luck. I wasn't really worried, because I know Fawkes could get us all out of there, but I didn't want them to come up through the pipes and start slithering all over Hogwarts looking for us. So I told them they weren't needed and told them to return to the forest." Harry replied.

"Well that was good thinking mate, when I saw all those snakes I had no idea what to do." Ron said.

"That reminds me, let me see the cup." Harry said.

Ron took the sweater and put it down on the floor in front of Harry taking the sweater off of it. Harry waved his wand over the cup and it glowed bright blue for a few seconds. Then suddenly a ghostly figure of a young Tom Riddle glowed over it glaring at them all. Muttering a silencing charm around them while waving his wand Harry turned to his friends.

"Ah, thought so. Good then." Harry said, then turning to Ginny and Lilliana. He then explained Horcruxes, what they were, what Voldemort did, how many he had, and anything he could think about the subject to them both so they understood.

"So I was carrying a part of Voldemort's soul around for a whole bloody year?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry to say but yes you were, that's how it possessed you, a simple memory cannot do that." Harry told her.

"Now since your both in on this, I need your word. Both of you, that you will not utter a word of this to anybody. I mean anybody, if Voldemort learns about this, then he can just make another one and we'll never know what it is. Do I have your word?" Harry asked Ginny and Lilliana, staring them down.

"Don't even have to ask." Ginny said staring into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Of course!" Lilliana yelled jumping into him and squeezing him hard. She was terrified about all she learned and about everything that's happened, but to be here and feel like one of them, when she really is just a complete stranger to them, well, it made her feel incredible.

"This is great news for the light side. We have a piece of Voldemort's soul. As of right now I'm not sure how where going to destroy it. Dumbledore tried a complicated spell but from what I understand from his memories, Voldemort protected his Horcruxes from this spell, cursing the person who uses it. I guess that's how his hand got damaged." Harry said, thinking out loud.

"For us to start this search and all the studying we are going to have to do, we need a base of operations, one that the Order isn't using because I don't want any spies looking at the stuff we left out. So I guess I'm going to have to buy a house." Harry said to the group.

"Harry, I was told that the location to the Order of the Phoenix has relocated since Dumbledore's death. Now they're going to be meeting at the school. So we can use the Order's old Headquarters, since it is your house already. Plus it has so many magical enchantments and charms over it; it's pretty much like a fortress. The only problem is it's not under the Fidelius charm anymore since Dumbledore died, so we're going to have to find someone to put it under it." Hermione told Harry.

"I know how to do it! I'll go and do it right now, thanks Hermione!" Harry said, clearly excited at the thought of getting stuff off his to do list. Plus he was anxious to try out the charm.

"Ron, will you come with me and watch my back? From what I can tell I'll be momentarily weakened." Harry asked looking over to Ron.

"Sure thing, Mate. When?" Ron asked.

"Now, Fawkes!" Harry yelled, and a few moments later, Harry and Ron were outside of Number 12, Grimmauld place.

"Okay, watch my back." Harry said, getting his wand out and staring at the house.

Ron watched from the corner of his eye, looking up and down the street every once and a while, making sure no one would interrupt them.

Harry aimed his wand at the house and said, "_Fidellium!_"

A large pale blue looking net shot out from his wand going over not only Number 12, but also 11 and 13. Harry twisted his wand slightly, condensing the net so it covered right over Number 12.

Slashing his wand down the net completely covered the house and draped over it as if under the net now.

Harry then pointed the wand to his head and closed his eyes. Harry's head glowed blue for a moment, and then Harry fell onto one knee panting hard from all the magic he just used.

Ron saw his friend control the net over Number 12, then pointing the wand to his head. Suddenly Ron noticed with a gasp, that Number- wait what was the number? Anyways, that the house just disappeared.

Ron saw Harry fall to his knee so he rushed over to him. "You all right, mate? The charms working well, I can't see or remember anything. How are you feeling?" Ron asked in quick succession, or so it seemed to Harry.

Harry pulled some parchment out of his pocket and waved his wand over it. Handing it to Ron, Harry said, "Read that, and then think of it."

Ron took the paper and read to himself, "Harry Potter's home is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

Ron kept chanting it in his mind as he looked up and with another gasp he saw Number 12 rising out of no where pushing 11 and 13 out of the way.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered staring at the house in awe. Shaking himself out of it he helped Harry up and told him I all worked out.

"Okay then, let's get back to Hogwarts, no sense in worrying everyone." Harry said, taking the note from Ron and calling out to Fawkes. They were back an instant later.

Sitting down hard in a chair Harry told the girls about what happened.

"Congratulations Harry, that's one of the most complicated charms there is. And you get it right on your first try! That's incredible." Hermione was saying to no one in particular.

"I guess she's impressed," Harry thought to himself. Pride was shining in Ginny's eyes and Harry turned a very slight shade of red at the praise.

"Lilliana, will you go and give the Headmistress a message for me?" Harry asked Lilliana, hoping she would.

"Yeah, sure thing." Lilliana replied, and after Harry scribbled a note telling McGonagall that he recharmed Headquarters, she was on her way leaving the four friends alone.

"Okay while she's gone I wanted to talk about what's going to happen to her. She has no where to go and without thinking I promised her she could stay wherever she wants to. Now she wants to stay with me, but I'm not sure if it's such a good idea." Harry told his group in whispers.

"I think it's a brilliant idea mate," Ron said. Hermione nodded her head and added, "Yeah so do I, it's really sweet Harry, and I know we'll be in some danger but we can take care of her better then anyone else. The only thing is, how are we just going to take her? She underage, the Ministry will want to put her in an orphanage for the summer. What can we do?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to take her with us," Ginny said, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Why not?" Harry asked her, actually curious.

"Well, like Hermione said, it really wouldn't be safe and the girl will be in danger, she's going to be a second year, she shouldn't be with us." Ginny said.

"Well I already promised her she could go anywhere, and anywhere is me. I'm not going to take my word back after all the girls been through." Harry replied calmly, rubbing his temples.

"Fine," Snapped Ginny.

Harry looked at her oddly and was about to question her when Lilliana walked back into the Hospital Wing.

"Thank you so much Lilliana, did she say anything?" Harry asked.

"She said that it was alright and that they weren't planning on going back there anyways." Lilliana said looking around at all the friends.

"Lilliana, we need to talk. You remember that I promised you could go anywhere you wanted to right?" Harry asked.

"Your not going to leave me all alone are you!" Lilliana said loudly, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, no I just wanted to talk to you about this. Lilliana, it's going to be dangerous, extremely dangerous. I trust your judgment and I want you to make the decision. If you want to stay with me you can, if not we can figure something else out. What do you think?" Harry asked softly, trying to soothe the suddenly agitated girl.

"I don't care about the danger, I want to stay with you." Lilliana said, starting to calm down.

"Well Lilliana, you're not of age, and since you don't have any relatives, the Ministry is going to want to put you into an orphanage. You just can't stay with me, but if I adopt you and become your guardian, then you won't have to go to an orphanage. You could stay with me for as long as you like." Harry said, getting strangely nervous at her response.

Lilliana was quiet for a couple of minutes thinking about what Harry just told her. She'd never known her own dad; he died when she was very young. She only had her Mommy since she could remember, but now she didn't. But Harry was willing to be the Daddy she never had and she didn't know what to say.

Harry was getting more and more nervous, but didn't know why. "It won't mean I'm trying to be your parent or anything, I don't want you to think I'm taking over your parents jobs. It's just the only way that you can stay with me legally. Nothing has to change; we would just need to make it official." Harry added quickly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Lilliana said softly, truly smiling for the first time in a while.

"I'd love for you to be my d-, my guardian," Lilliana said, coughing half way through.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, picking her up and swinging her around in his arms.

Lilliana was positively beaming! Harry Potter actually wanted to take care of her! He wasn't just going to dump her off at someone's house or some orphanage. He truly cared for her.

Harry was ecstatic! Lilliana was going to be his adopted daughter! She actually wanted to be and it made Harry feel incredible. He would protect this girl with everything he had and make sure she's loved. He knew how it felt. She's an orphan. But he wasn't going to let it hurt her. He vowed right there to show her the love he never had, the happiness that was always denied him, and to do anything for the girl.

Hermione looked on in amazement. Her friend was truly becoming greater then she ever thought was possible. Adopting is a huge step for someone. He was only one person and he adopted her without a second thought about it. Plus look at Lilliana! She's practically glowing. Hermione was Happy for her two friends. She looked over at Ginny to see what she thought but was genuinely surprise to see her slightly narrowing her eyes at Harry and Lilliana.

Ginny was furious. Harry just goes off and decides to adopt a girl he doesn't know very well, and let her go with him when just a week before he was going to leave me behind! Plus the way he just shrugged off her opinion with the matter. It was dangerous and the girl shouldn't go, but without even thinking about me he just decides to do what he wants. The nerve!

If Ginny was honest with herself, she wasn't truly mad. She was just jealous about the whole situation. Harry was ready to leave me behind but with Lilliana he decides he can take her in and let her go with them now. She knew it was childish but she wanted to be the one being spun in his arms. Ginny shook herself slightly and forced a smile on her face.

Harry put Lilliana down then pulled out the note about Headquarters. Telling everyone to come around he passed the note to them all besides Ron, then told them to think about what he said.

Lilliana looked at him funny thinking it was some sort of joke at first. But seeing his serious face she decided to ask what she was reading about.

"Harry, how come I had to read and think about it?" Lilliana ask looking up into his eyes.

"Ron and I went to our new home, and to make sure that nobody but the people I choose and trust can get into the house, I set a certain charm around it. Now nobody but the people who read that note, will be able to see the house. Which means just us five. It will be the safest place for us." Harry said, then decided to explain the charm itself.

"See the charm works by trust. You trust a certain person to know where the house is, this person is called the Secret Keeper. You usually would need to trust this person with keeping the secret of your house and who can go in. Only the secret keep would then be able to allow people in. I made myself the secret keeper. And even thought I trust you all with my life-" (Harry could of sworn he heard Ginny snigger at this) "-I'm the only one who can keep a strong Occlumency shield up, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys." Harry explained.

"Now onto our new Headquarters. Before you get mad Hermione, I want you to listen to me. Headquarters is huge, and even though we tried hard, we could hardly make it livable. We're going to need help, and the only person I trust for the job really would be Dobby. You know how I am Hermione-" Harry added quickly when he saw she was about to interrupt him. "-I'm not going to beat him or enslave him. I'll treat him fair and pay whatever he wants. He'll be free."

"Oh all right," Hermione said glumly. She could find nothing wrong with the plan but that still didn't mean she liked it.

"Dobby?" Harry said softly, trying to get Dobby to come to him.

With a small pop Harry was suddenly on his back with an excited House Elf squeezing the lunch out of his stomach.

"Dobby sir is so happy that Harry Potter sir is calling for Dobby!" Dobby squeaked quickly.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter because Harry Potter is the greatest wizard. Oh yes he is!" Dobby was saying, then suddenly started glaring at Harry's friends as if daring them to contradict him.

"Dobby, I have a house now and to put it bluntly it needs a lot of work. I was wondering if you would like to come and work for me as a free elf." Harry said, but before he could finish he found himself on the floor again with a sobbing house elf crying all over him.

"Oh Harry Potter sir is to kind, Harry Potter is been such a great wizard," Dobby wailed, making his friends giggle at Harry's predicament.

"Dobby, dobby I can't breathe. Calm down, does this mean you'll take me up on my offer?" Harry asked.

"Of course oh great Harry Potter. Dobby cannot wait until serving his new master!" Dobby said quickly.

"No one is your Master Dobby, I just want to be your friend. I'll pay you double what you made here, you will never punish yourself, you can wear whatever you want, I'll even by you some clothes if you want, and you can have three days off a week. How does that sound to you?" Harry asked Dobby, getting on one knee to be more on his level.

Dobby started crying again, "Oh Master is to kind to Dobby, that is all beings to much master Harry, Dobby doesn't need anything-" Dobby was saying before Harry cut him off.

"Listen Dobby I was serious, you're getting paid, not punishing yourself, getting time off, which ever room you want in the house and whatever clothes you want. I'm not your master so don't call me that, I'm your friend Dobby, and my friends call me Harry." Harry told the excited house elf.

Dobby gave Harry a hard hug happy beyond belief at finally having his dream come true.

"Whatever mast-, I mean whatever Dobby's friend Harry wants." Dobby said.

"But Harry Potter sir, me and Winky's been, well-" Dobby was saying growing more and more nervous that his huge bat like ears were starting to droop.

"Winky is welcome to come work for me with the same conditions as you," Harry said catching onto Dobby's nervousness quickly.

"Oh thank you Harry Potter sir! You wills not be disappointed!" Dobby said, and with that he disappeared.

"You did the right thing Harry," Hermione was saying, shocking everyone there.

"Being free isn't just about being free, it's about being happy and doing what you want and love, and you gave Dobby that chance. I think it's great." Hermione finished.

"Thanks Hermione, that means a lot." Harry said giving her a crooked grin.

"Well I don't know about all you lot, but I'm knackered. I'm going to go have a lie in." Harry said, yawning hugely when he finished speaking making everyone around him laugh.

Authors Note:

I see that over a hundred people have been reading this story, but for some reason no one will give me a darn review! I want to know what you guys think so please, when you read review, because if I get no reviews I'm going to think no ones liking it and just give up on it. Please review, it makes us writer's day!


	5. Chapter 5 Cold

To The End: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A:N

I don't know if anyone likes this story. Sinces I've gotten no reviews I guess not but I'm still going to update. It will be a lot slower though because the only reason I write is for someone to read and right now I don't know if anyone's reading, and there are better things I could be doing with the time.

So if you like, comment! If you hate it, comment!

/A:N

Tonight was the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix with Harry as co-leader. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Harry paced the halls of Hogwarts quietly until it was time. He called Fawkes to him and asked him to summon his friends to his side.

One by one they arrived and all looked at Harry expectantly.

"Order meeting tonight, who wants to go?" Harry said simply.

Everyone at once said, "Me!"

Harry grinned to himself at their enthusiasm.

He bent down to be on Lilliana's level.

"I need you to promise you won't tell anyone about the Order, I already explained to you but I just wanted to make sure. Promise?" Harry asked her.

"I promise," she said looking him in the eye.

Harry using his Leglilimancy noted their was nothing deceitful about her eyes and she was telling the truth.

"All right lets go." Harry said and in a flash of fire later they were outside the doors of the Great Hall ready to go in.

Harry took the lead with Fawkes on his shoulder. He started to put his mental shields up as he walked through the doors.

Everyone in the Order looked to him, some apprehensively, some in awe, and some shooting him furious glances. But no one said anything, including Mrs. Weasley which truly surprised him.

Moody was seated at the head of one of the tables, with an empty seat next to him. Harry made his way over and sat down. His friends sat as close to him as possible.

Moody started off the meeting declaring Dumbledore's order's on the co-leadership by Harry and Moody.

Hell broke loose soon after, many shouting for Harry to leave the meeting, some shouting in his defense.

Harry got up with a thunderous expression on his face and burning green eyes and slammed both his fists in the table leaving a tremendous BOOM!

Everyone shut up and stared at Harry in fear. Harry said slowly and calmly, but with a edge of coldness no one expected, "If you have a problem with Dumbledore's order's, then calmly let me know."

"You're too young to be in the Order, never mind leading it!" One of the more aggressive wizards stated.

"What's your name?" Harry stated.

"Erick, Erick Duncan!" The man said.

"Okay Erick. Come here." Harry said slowly.

The man named Erick got up and boldly walked over to were Harry was.

"Prepare yourself Erick." Harry said calmly.

"_Legillmens!_" Harry cried.

Erick fell to his knees while memories flew before Harry. But Harry knew what he was doing thanks to Dumbledore powers. So he searched, and suddenly before him came something that he wanted to see. An image of Lucius Malfoy and Erick having drinks together.

"ENOUGH!" Erick cried.

Harry lowered his wand, his eyes blazing like a green inferno.

"GET UP!" Harry bellowed.

Erick shakily got up to his feet.

Harry charged toward him his wand in between Erick's eyes.

"Mind telling me what you were doing having drinks with Lucious Malfoy!" Harry shouted at him.

Nearly everyone in the Order gasped. They hadn't expected this.

Erick was shaking and Harry was moments from losing control. He needed to weed out all the bad links in the Order.

With a sharp wave of his wand Erick lay on the floor with ropes binding him from head to tow.

"I will not let what happen to Dumbledore, happen ever again." Harry told the group quietly while his eyes never left Erick.

"Tonks, can you oblivate him and get him to Azkaban." Harry asked.

"Yea Harry no problem" She said.

About ten minutes later she returned and took her seat again. Everyone looked to Harry.

"If anyone doesn't approve of me being the co-leader of the Order, then please come forward." Harry said.

No one moved.

"If you choose to stay in this Order, the Order that protects the innocent from the darkness that spreads, the Order that works together to destroy Lord Voldemort, then please know you will be required to pledge once again and sign a paper with your name on it, if you disobey the Order in anyway, the paper will retaliate." Harry said.

"And if I found out you hurt this Order, Lord Voldemort will seem like a bumbling idiot compared to what I'll do to you." Harry said ending in a whisper.

Everyone looked shocked. But everyone stood in a line declaring their allegiance while Harry used his skills to tell if they were lying or if they were well versed in Occlumency. No one made him nervous and everyone signed the paper.

"Now, I need to tell you something. Professor Dumbledore and I were working on a project to bring down Lord Voldemort. I know it will work and we already have proof of it. I can't speak of my mission but know I might need help from time to time." Harry said.

"There is one thing I can trust you all with. The weapon you were trying to protect last year." Harry said softly not meeting anybody's eyes.

Harry pulled Dumbledore's pensieve out of his rucksack and looked at it for a moment before placing it on the table.

He pulled a strand of string from his head and placed it in the bowl.

Tapping his wand it showed and enraged Harry Potter standing over Professor Dumbledore.

Harry Potter in the vision suddenly flipped over a table smashing tons of silver instruments.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE---"

"You do care," said Dumbledore. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."

The present Harry pointed his wand at the pensieve and it started going faster until it was a blur. Then tapping it again it stopped.

"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth." Dumbledore said.

At this Harry pointed his wand sharply at the pensieve.

"This is what you were guarding with your lives. Voldemort hasn't heard the whole prophecy. Only the first couple lines thanks to Severus Snape." Harry said calmly, but even then everyone noticed the tension in air.

Harry tapped the pensieve again and a ghostly Professor Trelawney came out of the pensieve.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…_" Professor Trelawney said.

Harry tapped the pensieve, and then brought the memories back into his mind.

"What this means everybody. Is that two children born at the end of July, who had parents that defied Lord Voldemort three times would be apart of this prophecy. It was either Neville Longbottom or me. But Voldemort chose me and by trying to kill me he marked me as his equal." At this Harry moved his hair so everyone could see his scar.

"This prophecy also means that no one can kill me or Voldemort. Except for each other, at least until the prophecy is met." Harry said softly.

Everyone was in shock; even his friends hadn't heard some parts of it. Some people were in tears but he didn't see who.

"So when the final battle happens, you all stand down. Voldemort is my fight and mine only. I will not tell you twice, his battle is up to me and me only." Harry said now looking every Order member in the eye.

The next afternoon found Harry once again pacing along the Hospital Wing where he was finishing his stay.

Suddenly Harry felt as if he'd been hit in the gut and a picture of his relative's house on Privet Drive flashed before his eyes.

Harry fell to his knees from the shock of it but he knew what was wrong at once. The protections placed on Privet Drive were down and gone.

Harry summoned Fawkes to himself without speaking and the Phoenix went to land on his shoulder to flash him away to Privet Drive at the same time Ron grabbed his other shoulder to see if he was alright.

They both got up and Harry motioned for Ron to keep quiet as they crept up to the house slowly. Once looking through the back window Harry noticed that there was nothing inside the house, that it looked completely empty.

Harry then realized was that they had simply moved away and without telling him. Something strange tugged at Harry's emotions but he didn't know quite how to place it.

"Its okay, Ron." Harry said without looking at his best mate.

"They left, and when they no longer called this house home the blood protection fell. Let's go Ron." Harry said.

Ron nodded and they were gone in a flash.

While Harry and Ron were at Privet Drive, Lilliana was in the Gryffindor Common Room looking at Helga Hufflepuff's cup where Harry put it last to examine it.

She ran her fingers along the side of it and noticed it was unusually colder then it should be. She grabbed the handle and blacked out as a strong presence broke her will.

Later on that night Lilliana woke up feeling extremely cold all over. She climbed out of the Portrait and made her way towards the Hospital Wing.

When she made it she noticed everyone was their talking in hushed whispers.

Harry's head snapped up from were it was when he was discussing shielding techniques with Hermione when he felt a familiar presence enter the Hospital Wing.

Every head snapped to Lilliana after Harry's intense gaze lingered over her.

She stumbled over to Harry and fell to her knee's and weakly said, "I don't feel too good."

Harry put his hand on her forehead and felt for her magic. Something wasn't right.

"What did you do?" Harry said urgently a trace of panic in his voice.

"I don't remember." Lilliana said weakly then passed out onto of him.

Harry carried her to a bed and laid her down staring intently at her. When his friends crowded around them he said softly, "I don't get it. She feels like Voldemort." Harry said softly.

Harry noticed she was getting colder and colder and he then called out for Madam Pomfrey. After some silence and nothing happened, Harry took out his wand quickly and looking from bed to bed around the Hospital Wing looking for anything out of place.

"_GET AWAY!_" Harry roared to his friends and they all jumped out of the way in fright from his voice.

Suddenly one of the Hospital Wing beds came flying towards Harry. Harry sliced his wand diagonally and cut right through it leaving the pieces on either side of him. Harry never keeping his eyes off of the direction of the where the bed came from, waved his wand towards Lilliana's bed sticking it to the floor and her to the bed while also leaving a shield around her.

Harry walked out calmly and said quietly, "Come out, Tom."

Lord Voldemort came out of the side of a curtain holding what looked to Harry like Madam Pomfrey's wand.

But this wasn't the Lord Voldemort Harry knew, his face wasn't yet as grotesque as it is now but it looked exactly like when Voldemort came to Dumbledore for the Defense against the Dark Arts position.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed.

Harry understood what happened as soon as he saw the face and started pacing.

Voldemort walked calmly toward Harry and hissed out, "Join me, or die."

"I'd rather die, thank you." Harry hissed back.

Voldemort whipped his wand in a circle and made the two beds on Harry left and right come flying at him.

Harry slashed his wand and cut one in half while pushing the other away with a shield charm, then burned it to ash.

Harry faced Voldemort and slashed his wand diagonally sending a vicious cutting hex at Voldemort's midsection then twirling towards a bed to slam into Voldemort the same time as the cutting hex.

Voldemort called a shield from nowhere and reflected the hex towards the bed that was flying at him cutting it in half in the last second which was enough for Harry.

Harry had Fawkes flash him behind Voldemort as he was busy getting rid of the bed and hit him with a silent, "_Sectumsempra!" _The curse hit Voldemort in the back and Harry watched with satisfaction as blood ran down onto the floor.

Voldemort jumped forward while twisting and let loose a Killing Curse aimed at Harry's chest.

Harry hardly had time to raise his wand as the Killing Curse hit him in the chest and the last thing Harry noticed before the darkness claimed him was the sudden intense pain in his scar.

Harry's friends watched Harry's duel with horror on their faces.

When they saw the green fly towards Harry and strike him in the chest the strangest thing happened.

Harry flew backwards, blood streaking through the air from his scar as green suddenly flew out of his chest and rushed towards the just now landing Voldemort hitting him in the chest making Voldemort shriek, clutch at his heart and explode in a puff of smoke.

Lilliana suddenly woke up screaming and Hermione clumsily waved her wand in her direction to unstick her from the bed while running towards Harry's prone form.

Harry was laid spread eagle on the floor, his eyes closed, and robes smoking slightly. Dark red blood was seeping from his scar onto the floor behind him.

Hermione quickly levitated him onto one of the beds and started checking his condition the best she knew how while yelling to Ron to find Madam Pomfrey.

Ron nodded numbly and ran towards Madam Pomfrey's office to find her stunned on the floor. Ron woke her up and gave her back her wand which was where Voldemort last stood. She ran over to Harry and started waving her wand around him as fast as she could.


End file.
